spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Replacement Job (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
In this episode, SpongeBob finds a new job after he got fired from the krusty krab. Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 27 This is the last episode of season 1 of Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants, future episodes of the series, will be in season 2 of Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants. under construction The story The episode starts at the Krusty Krab as usual, where SpongeBob is serving up some Krabby Patties, SpongeBob flips the patties as usual, meanwhile, Plankton is planning a way to get the formula, and then, he remembers something from his nightmares about being scared by Krabs in a whale suit., and then he goes to the part of an episode he found, and where SpongeBob outright said where the formula was., it gave plankton an idea. Plankton created a machine, it looked a lot like Zero from the Megaman X series, eventually, the real Zero came to battle the fake Zero, after the fake Zero (Plankton) walked into the Krusty Krab, the real Zero eventually beat the fake Zero, and then the fake Zero exploded and then Plankton runs out of the Krusty Krab, then after he ran back to the Chum Bucket, he got an idea, he decided to break into the Krusty Krab, wearing an invisible suit and steal the formula knowing where it is, eventually Mr. Krabs catches Plankton trying to steal the formula: Mr. Krabs: Plankton! You'd think you can get away stealing the formula, did you? Plankton: I did, and I will. '' *laughs evilly* '''Mr. Krabs:' Besides, how did you know where the formula was? Meanwhile, SpongeBob is serving Krabby Patties, and then, Mr. Krabs calls SpongeBob to his office, for a talk. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, HOW COULD YOU REVEAL THE SPOT OF THE FORMULA?!, SpongeBob: I didn't Mr. Krabs, *Plankton plays the clip, Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, you're fired!!. So then, SpongeBob walks home and sighs, he then goes to look for a new job in the paper, he found a job as a car part delivery person, the guy there asks SpongeBob to deliver some nitros and turbos, SpongeBob accepts the job, and then, SpongeBob realizes he has to drive there to make the delivery. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is looking for someone to replace SpongeBob as chef, then Brian, shows up at the Krusty Krab, Brian: Hello, I heard you were wanting a new chef, I'm here for the job. Mr Krabs: Hello, I'll... Wait, you're a dog, how is it possible for a dog to speak? Brian: I don't know, it's from some people who created the universe I was from. Mr. Krabs: Wait, you're from Family Guy, How'd you end up underwater? Brian: Our show went so far downhill, that we ended up in the ocean. Mr Krabs: You're hired Brian, now remember now, get to work on those patties Brian. A customer that is wearing tons of caps walks into the Krusty Krab, Customer: CAN I HAVE A KRABBY PATTY? Squidward: Why are you screaming?! Customer: I DON'T KNOW Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:Episodes Category:2014